Rising Sun
by MELodramatic MELodie
Summary: When Bella goes to save Edward in Italy, she doesn't get there in time and Edward is destroyed. Bella goes back to Forks and realizes she doesn't love Edward. The La Push pack become her closest friends, and more than a few vampires are after her.
1. Too Late

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any of the characters...sniff**

**Too Late**

(Bella's POV)

I was sprinting faster than I had ever done in my life.

Edward stood, motionless as a statue, just a few feet from the mouth of the alley. His eyes were closed, the rings underneath them deep purple, his arms relaxed at his sides, his palms turned forward. His expression was very peaceful, like he was dreaming pleasant things. The marble skin of his chest was bare—there was a small pile of white fabric at his feet. The light reflecting from the pavement of the square gleamed dimly from his skin.

The clock tolled, and he took a large stride toward the light.

"No!" I screamed. "Edward, look at me!"

He wasn't listening. He smiled very slightly. He raised his foot to take the step that would put him directly in the path of the sun. I ran even faster. I had nearly reached him, when I suddenly lost my footing. I slammed face-first into the pavement. There was pain coming from my nose, but I hardly noticed it. I looked up just in time to see the one of the black hooded figures appear beside Edward and pull him into the shadows."NO!" I screamed again. A horribly familiar ripping sound came from were Edward was. I re-assembled my feet and ran towards them, tears blurring my eyesight and blood flowing from my broken nose.

Alice suddenly appeared at my side, too fast for any human eyes to notice. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, away from Edward.

I couldn't believe it.

Edward was gone. There was no more point in my life, no more meaning.

Edward was dead.

* * *

**Okay first of all, I know there are going to be lots of people who are gonna hate me for killing Edward, so if you don't like it, don't read it. This is for werewolf fans!**

**And if you haven't got anything nice to say, don't say it at all.**

**xooxoxoo**

**Mel Clearwater**


	2. Epiphany

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or any of the characters...-tear-**

**Epiphany **

**(Jacob's POV)**

"Bella?" I called cautiously.

"In here, Jacob," Charlie's voice answered.

I opened the door slowly and looked at the scene in front of me. Charlie was looking awkwardly at Bella, not sure at what he should do. Bella was hunched over on the floor, sobbing noisily. I walked towards her.

"Bella, what happened?" I asked, even though I knew already. Of course I knew. I sat down beside her.

"Oh, J-Jake!" she cried; throwing her arms around me and buried her face in my chest. "H-he…I…E-Edward…_gone._"

As I held her in my arms, there was a flow of emotions.

First, there was passion. The girl I love, with her arms around me as I comforted her. She could heal…be with me…for the rest of our lives…

Then, there was doubt. _Would _she heal? Would she love again? Would she love _me_? Would she even want to _live _anymore?

Last, there was anger. _How could he do this to her?! _First, he breaks up with her and leaves her, heartbroken. Then, just when she had a hope of seeing him again, the bloodsucker goes and _kills _himself! What the HELL?! My body started to tremble—

"Jake." Bella whispered, as if reassuring herself, as she tightened her arms around me. The anger faded. Right here, right now, it was my job to comfort Bella, to help her heal…so that maybe…one day she _would _want to love again.

**(Bella's POV)**

_Edward was standing with me, my arms around his neck. We were in the meadow. He looked at me with disgust and threw my arms off. He snarls and looks at me threateningly. Suddenly his nose wrinkles. A russet coloured wolf comes out of the trees and howls. The wolf's brown eyes stare into mine, and then Edward runs. He was gone…again. The wolf whimpers and approaches me. I bury my face in its fur and let the abyss drown me…_

I awoke, screaming. I look rapidly around my room. _A dream, _I reassured myself, _it was just a dream. _But it had felt so _real. _And Edward…

I felt so empty. I needed Jacob. He was the only thing that filled this terrible hole. I clutched my stomach in attempt to keep my body intact. When would this _end? _

Before, when he left me, I was terrified to forget him, but forbidden to remember. Now I would gladly forget him.

There was something different about this dream. Edward hadn't seemed so…crucial, so important. Why? Why was Jacob the one who stood out to me? Pondering this, I had a major realization. An epiphany.

_I don't love Edward. That's what has been wrong this whole time. _Now that I had gone through living without him for nearly a year, I realized Edward wasn't the core of my existence. The reason.

Jacob was.

**(Jake's POV)**

I heard the familiar sound of Bella's old truck pull up outside the house. Even though I knew Bella would be in no state to laugh and joke, I couldn't hide my grin. Billy looked up when I jumped off the couch.

"Jake," he warned steadily, "remember, Bella isn't going to be the happiest person to be around for the next few months…or years."

I controlled my grin to a minimum. "I know, dad."

I dashed to the door and opened it. Bella had her hand up in a fist, about to knock the door. She looked…different, but vaguely familiar. She wasn't messed up, like she had been when Sam found her last year. That thought still gave me nightmares. She looked...happy or something.

"Oh!" she blinked, a little shocked, "Hi Jake!"

"Bella?" I asked, uncertain, "You look, well, happy."

"I am!" she smiled. It didn't look fake. It was usually pretty easy to tell with Bella.

"You're not…sad? You do know that in Italy—"

She nodded. "Come on; let's go for a walk on the beach."

She grabbed my hand—it felt so nice against my rouge, hot skin—and started walking towards the beach. I followed, curious.

We walked in silence along the huge stretch of sand. Finally, she decided to talk.

"I had a dream last night," she began, "Edward was there—" Huh, she didn't have trouble talking about him like she did before, "and so were you. I woke up, and I realised something. I don't love Edward."

I stopped short, shocked. My mouth dropped open. She grinned and closed it with her finger. She stepped closer.

"I love _you_, Jake."

And she kissed me.


	3. Rising Sun

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or any of the characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Rising Sun**

**(Bella's POV)**

Jacob's hand felt warm and rough against my skin. I flashed a smile at him, and he grinned widely back at me.

The full moon gave light to the whole of La Push, and the stars twinkled brighter than usual—there was nearly no street lights or house lights on. We walked to the edge of the cliff, and there, waiting for us, was a large group of people.

"Hey, vampire girl!" Quil said loudly, a grin in his voice.

The ones I recognised were Quil, Embry, Leah, Seth, Sam, Emily, Jarad, Paul, Billy and Sue. There were two more large boys there and one more girl. The bonfire was huge, and next to it were three huge plates of sausages. Next to that were four bags of hot dog rolls. Everyone was digging in.

"This is Collin, and Brady, our newest addition to the pack, and Kim," Jake told me. Ah. Kim must be the girl Jarad imprinted on. I waved at them. We sat down on the dirt. I was next to Seth. He looked different to when I last saw him—he had grown a lot, and was burlier than before. He grinned at me, and grabbed another sausage. How much did these guys _eat?_ Jacob smiled at me, grabbed a hot dog and passed it to me.

"Thanks." I said, as he took another one for himself.

It was a happy, joyful atmosphere. The authority that I have never noticed before was defiantly there in Billy's voice; and from the way Sue talked, it was clear that she had taken Harry's place in the council.

After all the hot dogs were gone, Billy told the story of how the tribe originated. Jake had already told me this story, but it seemed twice as magical with the glow of the campfire. I tried to listen, but I was extremely tired, and woke up about an hour later. I was inside the Black's house, on the couch. My head rested against Jacob's chest. Jake was asleep, too. I sat up carefully, trying not to wake him. Charlie was in the dining room, talking quietly with Billy. I froze.

"Do you think it'll last?" Charlie asked.

"I hope so," Billy sighed, "Jake has never been any happier than he is now. He truly loves her."

"I know. I think she knows too, and she seems to love him just as much."

I was shocked. Charlie thought I was going to slip into that zombie-like state again? Thinking of that time reminded me of Edward. It was amazing how little he meant to me now. That whole period—before _and _after he left—was very distant to me. Another era. Jacob was my new sun now, and he was rising. My rising sun.

Jacob mumbled in his sleep and rolled off the couch. He fell on the floor with a bang, and I burst out laughing at his expression. Billy and Charlie stopped talking abruptly and looking in our direction.

"Oh, you're awake, kids." Billy noted.

"Come on, Bella, let's go," Charlie said, getting up from his chair. I nodded, stifling a giggle and followed Charlie out the door.

"See you, Jake!" I grinned at him.

"See ya, Bells!"

I sighed happily and got into Charlie's police cruiser. He examined my expression cautiously, satisfied that it was genuine.


	4. Seattle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or any of the characters...-tear-**

**Seattle**

**(Bella's POV) Seven months later...**

"Jake, hurry up!" I yelled impatiently from my truck.

I giggled as he shuffled out of the front door, stuffing his mouth with pizza. He grinned widely at me and opened the truck door.

"Not a very healthy breakfast, Jacob," I scolded him mockingly. He smiled a huge smile, showing his teeth—which had bits off pizza on them. I shuddered as I reversed out his driveway and drove out onto the highway.

We were going on a trip to Seattle. It was his idea and I was all for it as long as that didn't mean shopping. When I told him this, he burst out laughing. "_Shopping!" _he had said, "_Ha! Nobody goes shopping on a date, duh!"_

I smiled at the memory and then, realising I was getting distracted, focused on the road again. We chatted on the way about lots of things, like school, the pack, my friends and our parents.

"Hopefully they'll always stay so laid-back," Jacob agreed, "we don't want Charlie and Billy to have curfews." He shuddered. I smiled. Life had been so much simpler with Jacob. The Cullens had moved back to Forks, but I hadn't had much contact with them. I spoke to Alice at school like she was a regular human; Jake didn't like it when I hung around her too much, because I smelled like a vampire when I saw him. I saw Emmett and Jasper occasionally when I went out with her, and they tagged along. I caught a glimpse of Rosalie once when she was picking them up, her glare was murderous. It was even colder than before.

Other than that, I spent most of my time with either Jacob or my school friends, mostly Angela and occasionally Alice, Jessica and Ben, too. Sometimes Angela, Ben, Jacob and I went to see a movie, and then other times we made it a group thing and Jessica, Mike, Lauren (to be polite) and Eric.

I snapped out of my deep thoughts and paid attention to driving. We were nearly there. Jake gave me directions to the cafe we were having lunch at, and once we were there we got out and sat down at a table for two. An old couple next to us looked at us strangely. I guess it did look quite funny: a small practically albino girl with a huge, tanned guy.

**(Jake's POV)**

Man, that movie was ridiculous, and kinda ironic. It was about a girl who fell in love with a vampire. Stupid girl, he's just gonna end up killing her. It was funny to see Bella's reaction, though. She saw the vampire and looked at him with disgust. She liked the scene were a 'werewolf' (they probably wouldn't get much right, though, Hollywood never does) was talking to the girl. Ha.

After the movie finished, we walked hand-in-hand towards her car. I encouraged her to take a short-cut down a short alley, and she agreed grudgingly. For some reason, the idea scared her. We were halfway down, when it hit me.

A horrible icy, sickly sweet smell. Ten times worse than when Bells was hanging out with Alice. _Vampire. _My nostrils flared and I put my body around Bella's protectively. She looked up at me, frightened. I growled loudly. A snarl came from the top of one of the dark buildings beside us. I snapped my head up, to see that familiar flaming red hair and white skin. Her eyes were a very dark onyx colour. She was hungry.

She suddenly appeared beside us. My body started trembling. I heard Bella whimper, terrified, behind me. The leech looked at Bella and smiled. I snarled at her and suddenly burst out my clothes...

**Bella's POV**

_Victoria. _The name that had haunted me for so long. The red hair, wild around her face of an angel. A smile formed at her lips and Jacob trembled violently. He snarled and transformed. I was frozen. Jacob took up the whole width of the alley, blocking Victoria's path to me. I could see her coal-black eyes when I looked out from underneath Jacob's arm. The hunger in her eyes was clear. Jacob lunged at her, and she jumped up and forward. She was over me. I screamed.

**Jacob's POV**

The redhead was just overhead Bella. I couldn't think straight, I just grabbed Bella and ran. I heard her pursuing us, and I ran faster. She was gaining. I put Bella down and whipped around, roaring at her. I went for her throat, and she now had me by the arm. Oh crap...she squeezed, breaking my bone...

**Ooooh! What will happen next? Suspense!! Sorry I haven't updated for a while the internet was down...I know it stunk for me too. Keep reading and review!**

**xoxo  
Mel Clearwater**


	5. The Hero Of The Day Goes To

**This chapter goes out to my wonderful friend Jaimee aka Shopaholic-ILoveTwilight. I'm editor for her brilliant story, Broad Horizons. I recommend it, it's awesome! Read it! 'S about Nessie and Jake!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight, yada yada yada you get the point.**

_**Review! Review! Review!**_

**And the Hero of the Day Goes To…**

_Previously on Rising Sun:_

_I put Bella down and whipped around, roaring at her [Victoria]._ _I went for her throat, and she now had me by the arm. Oh crap...she squeezed, breaking my bone..._

**Bella's POV**

"Jacob!" I screamed as Victoria crushed his arm. _NO! _Victoria smiled widely and moved her hands down to his leg. I stopped breathing as she brought her force down to his thigh and calf. She was going to crush Jacob to death. I had to _do _something, but what did I have against _her?!_

A howl came from behind me. My head darted around to see a sandy colored wolf lunge for Victoria. My mind couldn't remember which wolf it was, but Jacob looked up desperately. The whole right side of his body was crushed and his left leg. Victoria's face was one of shock. She didn't see this coming. The sandy wolf leapt for Victoria's throat, and, with her arms around Jake's leg, she didn't have enough time to react.

As soon as the wolf's teeth closed around her neck, her arms came loose and Jacob yelped softly and collapsed. I rushed over to him and threw my arms around his neck.

"Jacob," I said softly, knowing he would hear.

The sandy wolf now had Victoria in pieces. Victoria…was dead. I let out a sigh of relief. Victoria was gone. Laurent was gone. James was gone. There were no more sadistic vampires coming to kill me. Except for the…

"Bella?"

I spun around. It was Seth. Oh! Seth was the sandy-colored wolf.

"Seth, thank you so much! If it weren't for you, then…"

"No problem, Bells," he grinned, "We better get Jake to…oh damn, and we can't take him to a hospital, when his temperature's so high he should be dead! We need a wolf doc!"

"Or a vampire doc," I whispered. Seth blinked, and then grinned.

"Awesome! I haven't seen the Cullen's in forever!"

How much more awkward could this _get_? Seth was completely relaxed, of course, while I sat next to the still wolf-Jake, holding his _normal temperature_…paw while Carlisle re-broke the fractures. Alice was sitting next to me, all but jumping up and down with excitement. Emmett had shaken his head and grinned when I walked in the door followed by Seth who was carrying an unconscious Jacob. Rosalie…well Rosalie sat on the couch opposite Alice, Seth and I and her glare was murderous. She was still angry about my clumsiness killing her brother. With that, I felt a little guilty. I blushed, and Jasper calmed me and Rosalie down.

Jacob's bones made another sickening crunch and the door quite literally burst open. A furious looking Sam came in followed by Jarad, Paul, Quil and Embry. Quil and Embry looked at Jake in shock, then at me.

"What did you do to him?!" Sam exclaimed at Carlisle in rage. Jasper and Emmett sped forward, their arms out, ready to fight.

"Jasper, Emmett." Carlisle prompted, "We are going to settle this calmly."

"_Calmly?" _Paul yelled, "_Jacob just got crushed by one of you bloodsuckers!"_

"Jazz…" Alice whispered, nudging him. A wave of calm came over the whole room.

"Sam!" I said, rushing forward to them, "Me and Jacob were in Seattle, and we saw Victoria there. Jake tried to grab me and run, but she was faster and she caught up to us and –" I faltered, "…and crushed Jacob's left side and his right leg. She would have crushed his whole body but, Seth came and Victoria was so shocked, she didn't have time to react. Jake passed out and Seth finished Victoria off. We took Jake to Carlisle, knowing that any other doctor would be shocked by the temperature of his body."

Paul had a very irritated, but calm expression on his face. He was annoyed because he couldn't be annoyed with Jasper, but calm because of what Jasper was doing.

"And the hero of the day goes to…" Seth prompted with a massive grin on his face. Quil sighed.

"Seth," He admitted.

**So? Didya like it??? Jacob's still unconscious. Oooooh! Seth was a bit corny at the end :P**

**BTW once I've finished Rising Sun, I'm doing a sequel! It won't be directly about Bella and Jake, but they **_**are **_**together. I'll give you a clue…**_**somebody imprints!!**_

_**Don't forget to REVIEW!!!**_


	6. Psychopath Blonde

**Omigosh! Thank you ALL SOOOOOO much for all the awesome reviews! I love you guys! So yeah I promised someone I'd give a clue as to who imprints in the sequel. For the imprinter, **_**HER**_** OR **_**HIS**_**, **_**FIRST**_** OR **_**LAST**_** name starts with **_**'C'**_**. So?! That's four possibilities in the pack! And as for the imprintee, that'll be a secret!**

**Disclaimer: still don't own twilight blah blah blah**

**Btw soo sorry I didn't update earlier!! I have either a test or an assignment due every day this week :S**

**Jacob's POV**

The last thing I remember was the redhead…crushing my leg. Man that killed. Now a disgusting icy smell was burning in my nostrils and a warm (?!) hand was holding mine! What the heck!? That was kinda gay. Unless it was Leah…ew.

My whole body ached. I forced my unwilling eyes open to see what the scene around me was.

"Jake!" I heard Bella gasp in relief. I turned around to her. Huh? _She _was holding my hand.

"Your hand is warm!"

Bella shook her head and put my hand on my forehead. Holy crap! _I _was normal temperature!

"I had to re-break your bones so they would set properly, and your body temperature's gone down to 35◦c," I heard Carlisle(?) say, "You should be back up and running again in about an hour."

Thank god. It felt weird to hold Bella's warm hand.

"Ahem," Seth cleared his throat. I sighed, remembering.

"Thank you, Seth," I said, scowling, "I owe you Bella's and my life. Happy?"

"Yup!" he grinned.

"Don't let this get to your head, Seth."

Seth just rolled his eyes and walked out the door.

I looked at Bella. She was so beautiful. How scared would she have been?!

"Bells…" I murmured, "is she gone?"

"Victoria is dead!" Bella marveled, looking so relieved at that fact. I almost laughed at her expression.

Wow, this scene looked uncomfortable. The blonde vampire was glaring at Bella so much I'm surprised the flowers on the desk beside her didn't wilt. The little hyper psychic looked so excited to have Bella here. The big burly one and the tall blonde guy were trying to calm the blonde psychopath down. I sighed. This was gonna be a long hour.

"So," I said to Bella, "No more crazy sadistic vampires I need to know about?"

Bella eyed the psychic nervously, who nodded.

"There is the Volturi," the little vampire chimed in her sing-song voice. I froze. Bella had told me about them…so long ago, it felt like years.

"_You might control yourself on occasion, but these leeches you're taking her to-" I had begun furiously._

"_Yes. You're right dog," the little psychic had snarled, "the Volturi are the very essence of our kind - they're the reason your hair stands on end when you smell me. They are the substance of your nightmares, the dread behind your instincts. I'm not unaware of that."_

"_And you take her to them like a bottle of wine for a party!" I had shouted._

I remembered that very clearly. The day Bella had left to go save _Edward. _The day before she had come back, heartbroken. Two days before she had announced she loved me. Then I remember Bella talking to me, about a month after that day.

"_The Volturi don't want me, a human, to know about vampires. They said I could either become a vampire, or die. Edward said that one of them, Demetri I think it was, had a gift of finding people. But he said Demetri probably wouldn't be able to find me though, because of that weird glitch in my system. And because I'm around you a lot, they probably can't see you either. So I think I'm safe. They might try to find the Cullens, because they know I was usually around them. And once they're here, they might…catch my scent, and –"_

"_Stop!" I had cut her off. The thought of those vile red-eyed leeches coming here and finding Bella had been terrifying._

And it still was. Freakin' petrifying.

"We won't let them _near _Bella." I growled.

The psychic nodded, agreeing. Man, these Cullens were way better now that Edward was gone. The psychic…_Alice…_was actually decent. Although I never thought of Carlisle badly. There was something about him: he was just so human (besides the icy sweet smell). They were all pretty decent, except for the psychopath blonde. She was just a bitch.

**Rosalie's POV**

Ick. Why did the mutt have to stay _here?! _It was bad enough Alice, Emmett and Jasper had forgiven _Bella _for killing our brother, bad enough that she _visits _sometimes, but did she have to bring that stupid oversized dog!?

Didn't she feel guilty _at all?! _Because of her, Edward was dead. Because of her stupid human clumsiness. Ugh! Humans are so gross. Besides her _smell…_

Alice flicked me a warning glance.

I rolled my eyes, and then kept on glaring at Bella. She blushed and looked away. If Edward was here, he would have glared at me.

Isabella Swan destroyed our family. Revenge is sweet...and I have a plan.

Alice looked at me, confused. Of course she's confused. My plan involves certain werewolves...

**Rosalie's going psycho!! What a surprise, aye? Anyways, in any spare time I find, a break from studying or working on an assignment that's due the next day, I'll be writing Rising Sun! But if I don't update for a few days, don't get too angry, please!!! **

**Anyways, REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! Please…**

**xoxoxo**

**Mel Clearwater**


	7. Please Don't Kill Me

**I am sorry! I know we all hate author's notes!**

**But I have a major case of WRITER'S BLOCK! I know what's going to happen; I just don't know HOW it's going to happen. I would ask for ideas, but that would give away what's going to happen, so…yeah. If anyone can guess the plot and has ideas, email me, okay? Awesome.**

**So sorry! The story is going to be postponed temporarily, and the fact that I am no longer obsessed with Twilight does not help my Twilight imagination. SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!**

**xoxoxoxoxox  
Mel**


	8. Competition

**Okay, I officially have long-term writer's block, so I have decided to 'give' my story to someone so that they can finish it.**

**If anyone's interested, in a review, state your current penname and why you want Rising Sun. I will have a look at these people's stories they have written, and decide who I want to give it to. If you haven't written a story, write a small chapter of one in your review.**

**The person who 'wins' will start a new story, called Rising Sun II, and I will follow its tracks. I'll give the plotline to the winner and they can start writing.**

**Hope some of you are still there after all this time,**

**Mel**


	9. Unlikely Alliance

**Wow. 53 Reviews. I am amazed. I love you guys! So as that as my inspiration, I have decided to continue Rising Sun, the chapters probably won't update **_**too **_**fast, (especially cuz it's the holidays) and I'm not sure about the sequel. **

**Disclaimer for this entire story so that I never have to write this annoying thing again: I DO NOT OWN TWILGHT. Nor do I really want to anymore, but this counts for the whole story.**

**So yeah, because I just realized that before this there were 2 author's notes in a ROW, here's a recap:**

**Rosalie's POV**

Ick. Why did the mutt have to stay _here?!_It was bad enough Alice, Emmett and Jasper had forgiven _Bella_for killing our brother, bad enough that she _visits_sometimes, but did she have to bring that stupid oversized dog!?

Didn't she feel guilty _at all?!_Because of her, Edward was dead. Because of her stupid human clumsiness. Ugh! Humans are so gross. Besides her _smell…_

Alice flicked me a warning glance.

I rolled my eyes, and then kept on glaring at Bella. She blushed and looked away. If Edward was here, he would have glared at me.

Isabella Swan destroyed our family. Revenge is sweet...and I have a plan.

Alice looked at me, confused. Of course she's confused. My plan involves certain werewolves...

**Unlikely Alliance (this chapter)**

**(Alice's POV)**

What is Rosalie _up to? _It's driving me mad! She vanished for three hours tomorrow!

"Rose?" I called sharply, "Can I talk to you?"

I met her in the dining room.

"What are you doing? I can't see you for three hours tomorrow? What have you planned?"

Rosalie smiled, and it looked a little maniacal.

"Nothing," she whispered, and shot up to her bedroom. Sure, sure. Nothing, my _foot. _The only thing I can't see is werewolves, but why would Rose hang out with werewolves?

**(AN: I'm not going to let you guys know what Rose's plan is, [that's giving it away!] and the whole thing will unravel in Alice's, Bella's, Jake's or another Cullen's besides Rosalie's)**

**(Jacob's POV)**

_Finally _we could get out of this stinking place. I mean that literally _and _figuratively. The psychopath blonde went up to her bedroom, (hurray! Ding dong! The witch is dead! Which old witch? The wicked witch! Ding dong, the wicked witch is dead!) and Alice seemed annoyed at her. My bones have set, and we can go home. Bella's thankfully cold hand squeezed mine as we separated to get into her truck. Alice bolted out of the house and materialised next to me.

"Rosalie is up to something. I can't see her for three hours tomorrow. She must be with werewolves. Next time you're on patrol, tell the pack, okay?" She said this all so fast I could barely make it out. But I did.

"Okay," I agreed, unwilling to take orders from a vampire, "I'll warn them, but are you sure that we're the _only _thing you can't see?"

"Absolutely," Alice nodded determinedly, and sprinted back to the big white house.

Bella asked me what it was about, and I was reluctant to tell her. I decided, in the end, it was best to know, so I said that Rosalie could be near werewolves tomorrow. She was completely confused. She said so, and I told her we all were.

**I realise this chapter, and all my others, are quite short, and I know how much **_**I **_**hate short chapters, but that's just the way they are and I can't really write for much longer with this story. Sorry.**

**Well I hope you liked it, reviews make chapters come faster, just look what 53 did, eh? Made me restart my apparently doomed story. Anyone who wanted to have my story, sorry. I'm not going to be mean and not post another chapter until I get a certain amount of reviews like some people do (I hate that) because that would prompt phony reviews, and I don't want that. But I would like to see a lot of true, kind reviews. Actually, ones that aren't true and kind and have something to offer (such as advice or critasism) are just as valuable as the nice ones, so if you see anything to be improved, please let me know.**

**Wow, I babbled for a long time there. Hopefully you could have the patience to read it all *hopeful smile accompanied with puppy dog eyes***


	10. Three Hours Blind

**Hey people, well I am really bored and the internet's not working, so I'm going to write a chapter! (Obviously the internet wasn't working while I was writing it, not while I was publishing it) and also, please can you guys all check out me and my friend's story of FictionPress? I know what you're thinking, not another bad story not related to Twilight, but it is humour and I think it's pretty funny. It's about me and my friend in school life, but everything is over-exaggerated. It is funny, though. So search authors once you get on : (take out the spaces) [ w w w . f i c t i o n p r e s s . c o m ] and search dodo and bee, and we will hopefully come up. Check out our stories, and look at the first one, called Up in the Clouds. Please do it for us, because not many people go on FictionPress compared to Fanfiction and reviews are hard to dish out. Wow. Another long author's note. I'll get on with the story now.**

**Three Hours Blind**

**(Jacob's POV)**

Phasing was easy now. Zip. Human. Zip again. Wolf. I phased into a wolf and started sprinting around as I checked quickly who else was here. Sam, Jarad, Leah, Quil, Embry, Collin and Brady. Everyone but Paul and Seth. Sam explained that Paul was going to be late because of detention. Again. Someone else phased in a second.

_What's up, Jake?_

Seth's eagerness was too much for everyone. You could hear it in his voice as strongly as I could smell a vampire if it was right under my nose. At least he gave a positive set of mind to the pack, right?

Seth grinned at my thoughts and thought a question. It didn't have words, it was just questioning.

_?_

_The psychic vampire..._

_Alice, _Seth corrected automatically. Leah mockingly hung her head in shame at her brother, and the rest of the guys barked a laugh.

_Does it matter? _I growled. _Alice saw...or rather, _didn't _see the blonde for three hours tomorrow. She just disappeared._

The pack investigated my mind for further information.

_And she thinks that Rosalie is going to be with one of us? _Sam snarled, and he searched everyone's minds thoroughly enough to check if anyone had plans to see the vampire. Nobody did. Paul suddenly phased in.

_Hey guys, what's happening? Did I miss anything?_

He saw it all in Sam's thoughts. Immediately a mental wall shielded Paul's mind. Now we knew what he was up to... kinda.

_Paul, _Sam thundered, with double alpha timbre thickening his voice, _tell us ..._

Paul had already phased back. Instantly the pack raced to where Paul was. We saw him walk into his house, where his parents didn't know about the pack. Damn. We couldn't get him out of there without revealing the secret. Sam was already setting patrol times for watching Paul, and, if he was on sight, making him phase. Paul had a short temper. It shouldn't take long.

That was just the theory.

Every minute of every day, Paul was with people who didn't know that the legend was true. At school, at home, and everywhere in between. It was a hopeless case, but I never told Bella so. She was frightened. Of blondie, of Paul, and of the Volturi.

**(Alice's POV)**

I was sure that Rosalie was in her room. I was absolutely _certain. _All of these things that were slipping through the cracks were maddening. I was _positive _that she was in her room. If I was certain, I was right. Then _how did she get out without me noticing?_ I raced up to her room. Her scent led out the window. I followed it down to the river, where it just... vanished. Or rather, 'changed' into a disgusting werewolf smell. Wet, wild animal smell.

Why would Rose be with a werewolf? Why, why, why? The question had bounced around in my brain ever since she disappeared for three hours. And now I was going to have to go three hours blind. _Three hours_! If Edward was here −

I stopped thinking at his name. My brother was gone. I missed him terribly, but I didn't blame Bella, like Rosalie did. I didn't tell Rosalie, but it was _her _fault he died. She was the one who told him Bella was dead. I mean, why would she do that? Why?

'Why' was a word I didn't have to use often. And now that I did, it was really aggravating me.

**That was a longish chapter compared to the others, right? Well, did you like it? If you did, review. If you didn't review. If you don't care, review. Review if you read it. Review if you don't! (just kidding)**

**Thank you, everyone! And please review!**


	11. We've Gotcha Now! Or Not

**Wellll hiya guys!! How've all you guys been?!?! I haven't updated this story in almost a friggin YEAR! I feel TERRIBLE! But I guess I got completely over Twilight, I now hate the original books and movies (new moon SUCKED! When Edward proposed, all the girls in the audience were like aww and me and my bestie were like *groan* ewww!) and then i went through a HP phase, then a horse phase, and now i'm currently in a POKÉMON PHASE!! Woot woot! So yeah... I have no idea how I'm gonna do this part, so yeah..I'll just see how it goes. Soz for the AN...and the long one just now ^^**

**We've Gotcha Now! ...Or Not**

**Jacob's POV**

There he is. There's Paul. He's walking out of school. He's with a few clueless kids (we dubbed the people who don't know clueless hehe..) He's saying AAHH YES he's saying goodbye!! Now's are cha – oh. There's a clueless chick. Ha! Sucked in Paul, it looks like she's asking him out! Bahahaha! Aww he turned her down. This spying stuff isn't too bad.

_Hey Jake._

WOAH! _Seth, where'd you come from!?_

_Huh? _Seth though absentmindedly, _oh meh, I dunno I'm bored. So what's happening?_

_Nothing much, some clueless chick asked him out. Turned her down._

_Aww where's the fun in that?_

_That's what I thought!_

Paul was saying goodbye to the chick. He's heading home. YES HE'S GOING ALONE! He looked around quickly, then started running human-fast.

_We've gotcha now, Paul! _Seth exclaimed, and the chase was on. We ran so we were parallel, and then came out in front of him. He was shocked.

_Uhh...what now? _I asked.

_Umm...we have to make him phase!_

We were preparing to attack, when the vampire smell hit our noses. We whipped around. It was the blonde psychopath. She growled ferociously. We approached her, growling back. There was a tiny flicker of fear in her eyes, which turned to triumph as we heard a _whoosh, _and Paul was running.

_Aw CRAP!_

We followed Paul at a breakneck pace, but he was already home.

_NOOOOO! SOO CLOSE!!_

I couldn't even muster words, unlike Seth, who was going crazy.

_DAMMIT! DAMN ROSALIE! DA –_

_You actually call her by her name? _I questioned.

_Good point. DAMN HER! DAMN THAT PSYCHOPATHIC BITCH TO HELL! ARRGH! So close... we've gotcha now... or not._

**Bella's POV**

I could hear howling. Oh god, what if it's – no. I can't let myself think it. What if...? No. Not thinking. Not thinking, _not thinking. _Not –

"ROOOSSAAAALIIEEEE!!! Where ARE you!?!?"

Alice was going crazy. Again. Rosalie constantly disappearing was too much for Alice's brain. The howling broke off into Jacob and Seth's cussing. They were going crazy too.

Alice was crazy. Jake was crazy. Seth was crazy. Paul was _really _crazy. Rosalie was beyond crazy. The Volturi's crazy. Am I? Probably.

**I kinda changed Bella's personality a bit at the end. She annoys me as a helpless pathetic damsel, so yeah. Umm....I don't know how to finish this. I know **_**exactly **_**what will happen yah know? Oh well...anyway the sequel is most likely cancelled unless I can really be motivated...which is unlikely cuz I really can't be bothered writing a **_**whole new story. **_**I barely even remember what was going to happen anyway, except for [his/her last/first name beginning with C] imprinting. And no, I'm not going to give away who that person was, even if I don't do the sequel LOL!**

**Anways....Reviews are good right? Of course they are? Doesn't **_**your **_**heart soar when you get reviews of any kind? Feel free to ask q's I love answering them! And to someone who said ages ago 'people don't get over it that quick etc' I really can't be bothered going through a recovery process, and the time in between when Bella confesses her love and when they go on that date in the next chapter is like a few months, you know?**

**ANYWAYS, I'm actually going to stop writing now (shock horror!)**


End file.
